


i look like all you need

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Shot, Comeplay, Coming on Tits, Crying, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Punishment, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Slapping, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, twink steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: “Steve,” James starts, voice so low and so deep, a shiver running down Steve’s spine, “Baby, you can either come here and stand in front of me…or I’ll drag you by your fucking hair and put you there. Choose.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy James Barnes/Twunk Steve Rogers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635154
Comments: 33
Kudos: 530





	i look like all you need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally wrote some Twunk!Steve and Daddy!Bucky.  
> Needless to say...I'm obsessed.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!  
> P.S.-- I am hella tired so let me know if I should add some tags!

Steve stands there, chest trembling with a feel of fight or flight (although in this case it feels like fight or _fuck_ ), staring back into dark stormy eyes, a challenging and confident gaze he has become acquainted with over the past few months. His eyes flick down to where James’ jaw twitches and clenches, down to where his fingers tick against the wood of the desk he leans back on. Steve knows what that means, knows that is an indicator that Steve is testing the fuck out of Daddy’s patience, but Steve doesn’t care, has been in a mood all morning, all day, and he’s ready to fight.

“ _Steve,”_ James starts, voice so low and so deep, a shiver running down Steve’s spine, “Baby, you can either come here and stand in front of me…or I’ll drag you by your fucking hair and put you there. _Choose._ ” Steve feels like pouting, wants to add a kick and a stomp to his already pouty bottom lip, but he’s _fuming_ , part of him wanting to tell Daddy to go fuck himself. The other part of him wants to purr, “ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” and in turn see that sweet smile James gives only him as he settles between the older man’s thighs.

James’ frustrated sigh of disappointment is enough to make Steve take a hasty step forward, one he had no intention of taking, but within less than ten steps he’s standing in front of James, looking down at his feet before looking up at the older man. Although he has done what James asked of him, he does not look pleased. He stares back at Steve and he _knows_ what is coming, just knows that James is going to push Steve, make him do the one thing he knows Steve hates when he is in this mood—

_Break him._

Steve hates that the idea of James being mean and laying into him, calling him names and smacking him around, makes him hotter than anything else does. He hates the voice that James gets, that condescending tone, that lullaby sing-songy voice, hates that Steve loves being humiliated and treated like a dirty slut. But that’s what James always tells him—Steve _is_ a slut. That Steve is a big slut, lives and breathes and aches for James to put him in his place and feed him his cock in any way he can get it.

He hates how right James is.

James looks at him, gives him a _slow_ once-over, up and down, and then mumbles, “ _Knees_ …”. Steve’s legs go a little numb at the command, his kneecaps weak, but he manages to remain standing, stares back at James much too confidently for someone who is going to be begging to suck a cock in less than ten minutes. James’ eyebrow flicks up in feigned surprise, mouth falling open a tad to let out a breath of a chuckle, tilting his chin up as his tongue rapidly runs across his bottom lip. Steve wants to chase it with his own tongue.

“You’re in some type’a mood today, doll,” James starts, a glint in his eye that Steve can’t interpret right away, and it happens so fast yet so slow, Steve watches it all go down, but does absolutely nothing to stop James’ sizeable hand from digging into his hair. He cries out, bites back a whimper, _won’t give that to Daddy_ , and James’ lips are at his ear, cheek pressed against cheek.

“Usually are gaggin’ to give into Daddy, honey. Feelin’ stubborn today? Feel like bein’ a brat?” Steve chooses not to respond but he doesn’t think he would have been given the chance to in the first place. James’ hand is tight in his hair, right on the verge of making Steve tear up, and his voice is so low and thick like honey in his ear. It all makes Steve question why he wasn’t dropping to his knees, nuzzling into Daddy’s groin, and apologizing.

“You gonna make me push you to the floor or you gonna drop there on your own, sugar?” James kisses his temple sweetly, tightening his fingers in Steve’s hair, making his eyes water some more. “See how nice I’m bein’? Givin’ you one more chance to be sweet for me? You seem to be havin’ a rough day, so I’ll do that for you—give you that extra chance.”

Steve feels his resistance begin to slip away. Daddy _is_ being so nice to him, so nice when he doesn’t need to be, but Steve can still feel the simmer underneath. They’ve been working on his temper, on the delicate balance between Steve’s independence and his desire to be a sweet little boy for Daddy and it has been one hell of a road. It is yet another reminder as to how sweet James has been to him, how patient and accommodating.

Steve drops to his knees. He has gotten good at it, makes it look graceful for someone his size, and James’ hand is still in his hair, grip loosening to let the younger man fall to the floor. James purrs, leans back to rest against the desk once more, pulling Steve with him by his hair. The forward motion makes him crawl a little, makes him whine and fall forward to nuzzle into James’ inner thigh. It is by sheer accident that he tips forward in such a way, but he embraces it, whimpers as he moves to nuzzles at James’ hip, his groin.

James coos, his hand moving to glide through and pet at Steve’s hair, whispers a casual, “There he is,” and Steve feels a little more of the fight within him relax, seep away. “Always wantin’ to fight it, honey, and I know we’re learnin’ but you should know that it feels good to let go for Daddy by now.” Steve just whimpers, feels a knot form in his throat, maybe his pride, and he swallows it down with another noise as he nuzzles closer to James’ thick thigh.

“S’just hard sometimes, Daddy,” he reminds James in a small voice and _god_ is it sometimes so hard to yield to the older man. Steve is incredibly stubborn, as equally independent, and finding James and embarking on this relationship has been so challenging but so rewarding. Meeting James and having him see immediately through him, see that he wants to be a _good boy_ and wanted a Daddy and wanted to submit, has been one of the best things to ever happen to him. People look at Steve and quickly think his masculine appearance means he is straight and dominant, wants to rough people around, and while he has had more of those experiences, they could not be more wrong.

Steve has been seeing James for only a few months, but in that time, they have made great strides in terms of laying the groundwork for their relationship, of breaking the blonde down, of making him into the perfect little boy for the both of them. Steve loves feeling like the best boy for Daddy, but some days are harder than others. This is a hard day.

Steve’s next breath is shaky, his chest expanding and filling with the feeling of regret, but he has no time to wallow when James’ hand in his hair tightens, pulls his head back. A thumb rubs along his bottom lip and he hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until he is opening them and blinking up at James’ face, trying to interpret his gaze. Daddy doesn’t seem happy, but Steve has also seen much angrier looks directed at him and he tries not to relish in the thrill of having absolutely no idea the direction James is going to go from here.

“I’m glad you’ve come to your senses, sugar,” James starts, voice low and hot and sweet like warm honey, making Steve’s eyelids flutter, making his tongue flick out against James’ thumb like it has a mind of his own. James yanks at Steve’s hair, pulls his head back as he lets the younger man suck his thumb deeper into his mouth like it’s nothing, like it doesn’t make Steve whine a little bit, like he isn’t wishing it were Daddy’s cock instead.

“Y’know I love it when you’re stubborn, love breakin’ you down, but love it when you’re sweet even more than that. Love when you’re my sweet boy. Don’t you love that, baby? Doesn’t it make you feel good? Bein’ so good for Daddy?”

When will he learn? James has reminded him of this time and time again, reminding him that Steve loves being Daddy’s boy, hates how it makes him feel when Daddy has to tell him he’s being bad, reel him in from his high place. He may be a slut for the punishment and pain but he hates disappointing James. He feels his throat grow tight, feels his eyes grow a little heavy with moisture. He whines around James’ thick thumb, runs his tongue up the length of it, and Daddy pulls his thumb back with a small sweet noise at seeing Steve begin to breakdown a little bit.

“M’sorry, Daddy, _m’so sorry,_ ” he mumbles, fingers flying up to tear and tug at James’ pants, his thighs, his zipper but his frantic behavior is cut short by a sharp tight smack on his cheek, his head jolting back into James’ grip on his hair more. Steve cries out, a pathetic noise, and Daddy is bending down to spit out a harsh, “ _Hands down, boy._ ” Steve lets out a little sob, throws his hands down by his sides, lets James hold him down, lets him feel the pull of his hair. He snatches at Steve’s chin with his opposite fingers, grip somethin’ fierce as he adds on, _“_ You think I’m gonna let you have my cock after you show up here at my office bein’ a fuckin’ brat and makin’ a scene? Have you lost your fuckin’ mind?”

He has, he completely has. In less than three minutes James has taken Steve from cursing and fiery to weepy and damn near gagging for it. James’ eyes are dark, steely, and narrowed as he searches Steve’s own eyes, grips his chin so tight he feels his teeth ache. “That isn’t a rhetorical question, doll— _Have you lost your fuckin’ mind?_ ” Steve knows why James is making him answer this question in full, knows it’s so the younger feels more than a little humiliated, so he comprehends the severity of his behavior, but Steve _hates_ it. He breathes out a soft, “Yes, Daddy,” as clearly as he can and then he’s shoved back a little, grip on his chin and on his hair gone all at once.

Steve manages to catch himself before he falls ass-backwards into the middle of James’ office, hands falling behind him to catch himself, settling first onto his knees and then back onto his calves. His vision is hazy and it takes him a few sniffles to realized he has tears streaming down his face, mind already feeling a little fuzzy. It also takes him a few seconds to realize that Daddy is leaning back against his desk again but that he is reaching for his pants, pulling down his zipper, and—

_Fuck._

Daddy pulls his cock and balls out through the hole of his zipper, doesn’t even unbutton his pants, and Steve feels himself go hot all over at the sight. He knows Daddy gets hard at the sight of Steve crying at his feet, making Steve agree with him on pointed and humiliating questions, but the view from down here on his knees never ceases to take his breath away. Daddy is _hard_ , cock already angry-looking, sticks up and out, giving Steve a beautiful view of his heavy balls. Steve wants to put them in his mouth, soothe him, choke on it, feel his cock shoot off in his mouth.

Now Steve has gone from weepy and damn near gagging for it to weepy and _desperate._ He feels himself chub up a little in his pants, knows his neck has the starts of a flush running down to his chest, knows he needs to try harder to make sure Daddy doesn’t know he’s more than ready to beg at his feet to get Daddy’s cock in his mouth. Steve hope is that James starts to touch himself, shows Steve how he knows how to work his own erection, hopes he gets to see the wet dream that is James Barnes fucking his own thick cock in his fist.

But…Daddy doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t reach for himself, doesn’t stroke his length, doesn’t even acknowledge that he has taken his cock out of his pants. He simply lets it sit there hard as a rock, straight out, letting out little jumps from time to time. It’s distracting, incredibly so, and it’s a brilliant move on James’ part; there isn’t anything more distracting to Steve than Daddy’s cock.

“I know we’ve been working on our communication and our patience, baby but you comin’ up to my office in such a manner is entirely unacceptable. Nod your head if you understand.”

Steve nods his head.

“You have your equal say in this relationship, you know that. Y’have your own desires and needs but you have no right demanding anything from me and you _especially_ don’t have the right to do so in my workplace. Nod your head if you understand.”

Steve sniffles, nods his head. His eyes easily fall down onto Daddy’s cock, so thick and for the most part still hard. Steve knows what it feels like in his mouth, heavy and hot, and he wants it, wants to nuzzle and lick and suck at it. His own cock starts to turn achy at the combination of things: the position he is in, James’ voice, his authoritative tone, Daddy’s cock just _there_ and for the taking.

Steve wants it bad.

A snap and a bark of a “ _Steven!”_ drag him right out of his dirty thoughts immediately and his face _burns_ in embarrassment, leads him to whimper in response to seeing the amused yet incredulous look on James’ face.

“Did you hear what I said?” His voice is leveled and low even as Steve continues to test the fuck out of his patience. Steve just bites his lip and shakes his head.

“Why? Why didn’t you hear what I said?” _No,_ not this question, anything but this question. Steve just lets out another pathetic noise, wiggles where he sits. James _growls_ , makes an very unhappy noise, and Steve whimpers out, “Was…was distracted, Daddy I’m sorry!” James sighs, runs his hand across his chin, along his jawline. His cock continues to sit there.

“What were you distracted by?” This question is even worse, Steve doesn’t like this question. He’s expected to pretend like Daddy’s cock isn’t sticking out in front of his face? Like Daddy isn’t leaning back against his desk with his thick thighs framing an equally proportionate cock hanging out of his pants like he wasn’t the one to take it out in the first place? Steve looks down at Daddy’s cock for a solid few seconds before looking back up at his face. Daddy knows the answer, can see it reflected in his stormy eyes and his small smirk, but he is still going to make Steve answer.

“Answer me, boy— _what were you distracted by?”_ Steve’s gut clenches.

“Daddy’s cock…”

James lets out a purr of a chuckle, clicks his tongue and looks down at himself, both hands resting on the desk on either side of him. It’s an open position of power, of confidence, and it makes Steve want to gag on James’ cock.

“You that easy, sugar? Distracted by a cock when Daddy’s tryin’ to talk to you? Huh?”

Steve whines some, bites his lip some more, flushes all over yet again. His noise implies he disagrees with James and it makes him hold his hand up to cease Steve’s feigned noises.

“No, baby don’t. That may have sounded like a question I wanted you to answer but it was rhetorical; I know you’re a little slut for a good cock. Maybe not even a good one like Daddy’s. You’d take any cock you could get and say thank you.”

_Mother fuck._

“Am I right?” James asks staring straight at Steve on the floor and the younger doesn’t miss how Daddy’s cock twitches a little. Steve is _trembling_ where he kneels, feels James’ words bounce around his head like a pinball in a pinball machine. Steve is a slut, always has been ever since he began exploring his sexuality, and he’s a proud one at that. He knows James is not poking fun at him, is not making him feel bad for how sexual of a being he is. In fact, James is proud of his slutty little boy, He’s simply reminder Steve how much he loves cock, how much he wants Daddy’s to himself in this moment. It’s part of his punishment.

“ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” he almost moans, holding back his hips from thrusting up into the air for any kind of purchase, and James doesn’t hold back his smirk this time, the twinkle in his eyes. “Love that about you, sugar,” Daddy reminds him, just to be sure, and Steve preens under the small praise, under the word “love” coming out of Daddy’s mouth. But then James is sighing and _oh_ that isn’t a good noise, sounds like a disappointed one, makes Steve huff at the tease of being put on his knees and humiliated to having Daddy’s praise back to feeling naughty.

“Got my cock out for a reason, knew it would be a distraction for ya. Did you think Daddy was going to let you suck him off?” Steve can’t hold back the moan he lets out this time at James’ words, so hopeful and high, digs his fingertips into the tops of his knees as he nods his head in answer, not trusting his own voice. James chuckles fondly, a little meanly, chides, “Yeah, I knew you’d love that, doll, you love Daddy’s cock. That’s why I got it out to remind you of what good boys get and what naughty boys don’t deserve.”

Steve shakes his head immediately, whines, “ _No, Daddy nooo_ ,” because he knows what is coming, knows what James is getting at here. He watches with tear-filled eyes as the brunette brings his hand down to _finally_ curl a fist around his length, to stroke himself painfully slow, wringing out a few drops of precome to Steve’s utter delight. When James moans softly Steve bites his lip so hard the pain makes him cry out a little. His own erection _throbs_ in his jeans, makes his hips actually roll a little this time.

“No sweet little noises and puppy dog eyes’ll get you outta this one, baby. Daddy can’t give you what you want when you’ve been so bad.” James’ voice is but a murmur as he touches himself, so hypnotic, like a lullaby, and Steve can’t help but mewl a bit at the internal struggle he faces. He wants Daddy’s cock, is all achy for it, but he wants to be good for Daddy and that entails not complaining and not begging. He wants Daddy’s cock but Steve doesn’t deserve it and that is a tough pill to swallow, especially when he watches Daddy drop his head back between this shoulder blades, hears him groan. James makes the hottest noises when he touches himself, different than the ones he lets out when Steve is the one bringing him pleasure. Steve’s mouth waters.

“Was gonna fuck your face as a punishment, thought about it, but you’d like it too much.”

Steve makes a small noise in acknowledgement. He loves when Daddy uses his mouth as a warm wet hole to get off in.

“That thought process helped me realize exactly what your punishment should actually be, sweetheart,” James tells him, dropping his hand back down to the desk, his angry cockhead all red and engorged and _yummy_. Steve holds his breath.

“I need to come after seein’ my strong boy submit to me and get all sweet and cry on me. I’m gonna touch myself—” Steve lets out a whimper of a noise that sounds an awful lot like the word “no”, “—and I’m gonna come all over those pretty tits. If you’re good I’ll give you a little in your mouth but you’re not comin’ tonight, boy. Not after that stunt you pulled earlier Do you understand?” Steve doesn’t but he does understand. He can’t comprehend that Daddy isn’t giving him his cock or letting him put it in his mouth and letting him jack it off in his hands. Daddy loves his mouth, tells him so every time he sucks Daddy off— “ _Wish I could live in this mouth, sugar. Y’fuck Daddy’s cock so well in that throat, fuck those lips should be illegal, goddamn.”_

But he does understand why he is here, why he is on the floor and why he’s going to stay hard, why Daddy gets to come and why Steve doesn’t get to touch him like he wants to. He doesn’t get what he wants when he’s bad and he was _so bad._ Steve is so strong, so loyal and stubborn, rarely cries for fucks sake, yet here he is with his dick hard sniffling at his Daddy’s feet as fat tears roll down his cheeks. James is the only person that could break him down in such a way, make him feel such things.

Steve doesn’t know what he’d do without his Daddy.

“M’sorry, Daddy _please,_ I understand I was so bad, m’sorry, _please_ I promise to be better, _please, Daddy_ ,” Steve tries to get out but he’s _hysterical_ , is sniffling and hiccupping at this point and can’t get two words out without needing to gasp for air. James’ face does not reflect empathy, remains steely as he watches Steve beg and cry on the floor. His eyes are watery and after a few grueling seconds he hears James snap his fingers, gesture to his feet—“Shirt off, come here.”

Steve can’t move fast enough. Daddy makes a sharp noise when Steve goes to get to his feet and he doesn’t even miss a beat when he changes technique and crawls to close the gap between the two men. When he gets to James’ feet, as close as he can, he tears his shirt over his head, hair askew, cheeks wet, panting at this point. He doesn’t even know which direction he tosses his shirt in, doesn’t care, and Daddy is looking down at him unimpressed, cock unbelievably tempting and _so close,_ if only—

“Put your hands behind your back.” Steve does so immediately which makes Daddy hum approvingly, makes his chest stick out a little more, tits on full display. Steve knows he has a large chest for a man, a narrow waist that accentuates that more, but James calls them his “tits” always has. Daddy loves his tits. The older man reaches down mid-hum to pinch at one of Steve’s nipples, smacking his hand down across it when Steve makes a high and feminie noise.

“Y’know Daddy loves these tits, doll. So pretty, all mine.” As he speaks he smacks his hand sporadically over Steve’s chest, pinches another nipple, and the blonde can’t help but cry out some more, can’t help but grin a little at James using the word “love” again. “Such a little slut,” James says softly, both in tone and adoration, “S’too bad I can’t use that slutty mouth’a yours, damn shame. Maybe you’ll remember that next time.” Steve will. God help him he will remember this moment his own action deprived him of getting his throat fucked by Daddy’s fat cock in his office.

James brings his hand down to his cock so quickly Steve doesn’t even realize for a few seconds that he’s jacking himself off right in front of his face. He starts off slow, lets himself savor the feel of his own hand working his own cock, exhales loudly. Steve wants to open his mouth, wants to work with James’ hand to make him come, wants to taste Daddy in his mouth.

He’s so sad.

“Tell me why you’re sorry, sugar,” James orders, voice tight, and Steve knows part of the reason Daddy is asking him this question is so Steve will whimper a little more, will shed a few more tears. Daddy loves breaking him down. No one does it better. Steve sounds desperate, like a whiney little bitch when he responds with, “I-I should have found a different way to talk to you about how I was…how I was feeling and why I felt the way I did.” James barely pauses, brings his palm up to his mouth before spitting into it, bringing it back down. Daddy wouldn’t need to spit into his own hand if Steve had been good; he could have had Steve’s mouth instead.

“Shouldn’t have thrown a fit, shouldn’t have yelled, shouldn’t have tried touching you when you didn’t say I could,” Steve watches Daddy’s fist fly over his cock, realizes it won’t take long for him to come, not when he’s been keyed up for a little while now. Steve whimpers. “You learn your lesson?” Daddy asks him and Steve enthusiastically nods his head, a rapid sloppy motions, whimpers, “Uh-huh, _yes,_ Daddy I have I have, I’ll be better, I’ll do better next time.”

James lets out a soft groan, licks his bottom lip, growls, “Boy, you better. This is as much of a punishment for me as it is for you. Want that fuckin’ mouth, want you cryin’ different tears for me.” Steve wants that too, so much it hurts, lets out another pathetic noise at how much he wants that. “Open your mouth,” Daddy spits, his hand moving at a brutal pace over his cock, grip tight, wrist flicking a bit at the tip. Steve does so immediately, opens his mouth wide, tilts his head back even. He sticks out his tongue, moves in a little close, gets the tiniest taste of Daddy’s cock when he gets close enough.

“Tell me how much you want Daddy’s come,” is all James says with a gasp and Steve is nodding his head, spewing out, “ _Oh, Daddy_ I want it, want your come, you know I do. Love Daddy’s come, want it in my mouth, know I can’t have it but I love Daddy’s come in my mouth. Wish I could have that whole fuckin’ cock in my mouth, fucked down my throat, you know how I like it.” James is breathing heavily, both of them knowing that Steve’s whore mouth will push him over that edge, will make him come. Even though Steve is confident in that, he still feels a little hysterical, a little needy, a little floaty.

“You gonna come on these tits, Daddy? H-huh? Know you love these fuckin’ tits, know you love comin’ on ‘em. Want it, want Daddy to come all over my tits like a slut. Please? Will you c-come on my titties, Daddy? Maybe let me lick…lick some off? Just a ‘lil?”

James watches Steve’s mouth when he comes, both men wishing it were Steve’s mouth he was shooting off into instead. Steve presses his chest out some more, moans when he feels the first splatter of come hit his pec, his neck, feels his brain go a little fuzzy some more at the feel. Daddy is so good to him, brings his thumb back down to Steve’s mouth, shoves it in for him to suck on. Steve takes it with a shout of a moan as Daddy unloads on his chest, looks up at the older man with as much devotion he can muster in such a weak state. James isn’t loud when he comes, prefers to stay focused, but the heavy exhales and small groan Steve gets to hear make him immensely satisfied.

By the time Daddy is done coming, done letting his cock drool out what come is left, his chest is covered in spunk. James tucks himself away efficiently, takes his thumb out of Steve’s mouth, pats him on the cheek. The pat makes Steve aware of how gone he had become, how floaty he was there on his knees while Daddy came. He can feel James’ fingers moving through the mess some, feels some come get wiped on his bottom lip messily. He does what he can to hum out a thank you when he swipes his tongue to catch it and slurp it up.

There’s a hand in his hair, James’ hand, soothingly this time, sweet nonsense noises being pressed into his temple, his cheek, the top of his head. The hand in his hair glides through, pets him as Steve tries to focus some more, shakes his head. There are lips at his ear. “So sweet, baby we’re learnin’ aren’t we? Yeah? M’proud of you, s’my boy. You’re gonna move over by my desk here and you’re gonna sit there while I finish up some work. M’kay? Not gonna clean you up, gonna leave you a little dirty, just like you deserve.”

Steve hums, or so he thinks, looks up at James and grins.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH do you love?? Let me know what you think!! Kudos, comments, love, kindly-worded critiques! I'm on Tumblr at "howdoyousleep3"! <3


End file.
